


Draco noticed something weird

by KymberNycee



Series: Draco as a secret good guy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KymberNycee/pseuds/KymberNycee
Summary: This came about because I thought it highly unlikely that Hermione was the only one to notice that Lupin was a wearwolfe.





	Draco noticed something weird

Draco noticed right away that there was something wrong with Professor Lupin. He just didn't know what until he brings the Boggart into class, and his worst fear is the moon.

After figuring it out, he runs to the library and looks up everything he could on wearwolves. He sneaks into the library after dark and reads for as long as he can.

After the sixth book saying that wearwolves are always angry and visouse even without the full moon, he closes the books and look at them discustedly. He puts everything back and heads back to the common room, thinking the entire way. _**How are we to know if wearwolves are dangerous, if no one does the proper resurch!**_ He huffs quietly as he slides back into bed. _**The only thing they got right, was the love of chocolate**_. He falls asleep soon after that thought.

For the next couple of days, he looks up all versions of the Wolfsbane Potion. He continuously sees the fact that 1) no one has tried to improve the potion, 2) it's a simple potion that is easy and cheap to make, and 3) the people who make it, sell it for rediculose prices. After he's done making sure he can do it, he then spends weeks making several months worth of Wolfsbane Potion.

Earlier in the week, he overheard Snape and Dumbledore talking about a "plan" and how in the end it was "inevitable" that Professor Lupin is "let go". He personally thinks it's hogwash, and that their not even _TRYING_ to think of other options. He huffs and caps the last batch of Wolfsbane. He hurries to the Defense classroom, making sure no one sees, and slips into the room. He lightly heads over to the Professors desk, and slips the potion into his tea. He's been doing this sense he found out about their "plan". Luckily, the potion is tasteless if done right, so no one has noticed anything. Draco turns around and gasps when he sees someone in the doorway. No, not someone, two someone's. "W-Weasleys, what are you doing here?" Draco stammers.

"I do think"

"That we're the ones"

"That should be asking that" They smirked at him.

"Not that we mind harmless pranks"

"But pranking a teacher is serious business"

"So tell us what your doing"

"So we can make sure your doing it right."

"I don't know what your talking about." Draco sniffs.

"Oh really"

"So if we"

"Tell the Professor"

"That a student"

"Put a shady substance"

"In his tea"

"That wouldn't be a problem?" They smirk, knowing they've got him.

Draco looks at them wide eyed, then he pulls himself together and smirks "it's a potion that will turn his hair blue." He says, confident that they couldn't tell he was lying.

"Nice try"

"But try again."

He looks at them, looks at the desk, looks back at them, then sighs. "What would you say if I told you I _CANT_ tell you?" He looks at them seriously. They look at each other for a bit, an entire conversation in one look.

Then they turn back to him and say "All right"

"But if we find out"

"That whatever it _was_ is harmful"

"We will tell the Professors."

"DEAL!" Draco says quickly.

"Also" they say with a grin "You owe us"

"One favor"

"You can't say no to"

"No matter what" They hold their hand out "Deal?"

Draco hesitates, sighs, and says "Deal" shaking both of their hands.

"Excellent" they grin widely. Draco has a suspicion that he will regret this.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 Weeks later, when it's found that Peter Petigrue is still alive and Serious Black is found innocent, there is a basket of Wolfsbane Potion and chocolate left in Professor Lupins room.

All that it had with it was a note: _**I hope it was worth the trouble.**_  And a scroll with a potion on it called **Domandi Bestia**.

What Draco didn't count on, was that Professor Lupin recognized the handwriting on the paper. The next day, there was fifty points mysteriously added to Slytherin.


End file.
